Everything Going On
by Steel21
Summary: This is my First story, so please enjoy it! I used the characters from The Trouble With Spells on this.  Portia and Vance are just hanging out in this chapter. Be ready for a sequel soon!


Hey, this is my first fic story for FanFiction, it uses the characters from The Trouble with Spells by Lacey Weatherford. The first person "I" is used as Vance, Portia's boyfriend. I made up the song in here, I really did. Okay, here goes, hope you like it! ~Steel21

Ugh, geez, I can't take it anymore! I can't be without her for like, what an hour?

This warlock/witch thing is kind of annoying me, even though she is the love of my life, oh well.

"Mr. Walkdram?"

"Yes, Vance…"

"I have to go, what's the homework for tonight?"

"May I ask where? And its just to do problems 1-49 on Lesson 80."

"I just… have to go…. Sorry, personal stuff."

"Very well."

I left the room, feeling crazy. I was happy, too, because I was gonna see her, but it just felt… weird. I don't know why. I got my things out of my locker, slammed it, and then hurried to her house. I met her at the front door, and I gave her a big hug. We backed out, and I kissed her.

"What's wrong, Vance?"

"Nothing, I keep feeling that I have to come back to you, and never can be without you."

"I feel the same way. I was gonna come down to the school and pick you up on your motorcycle."

I kissed her, and moved past. She followed me close behind, and began hanging on my shoulders. We went into her room, and laid down on the bed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is this feeling bothering you?"

"Well…"

I didn't want to tell her my real feelings, but I did. I explained everything to her, and she was fine. She said that she loved me so much too, but it sometimes goes a little crazy. I picked up my guitar, strummed a little, and sat and stared at her.

"You gonna play?"

"Yeah," I responded.

The song went like this.

_I'm just sitting here, we're all done,_

_I don't know why I haven't begun, just wait…_

_It will, It will, turn out fine_

_I promised you every line_

_I said, this entire song… _

_Oh woah…_

_Yeah…_

"Go on." Portia motioned.

"That's what I've got…"

"Oh. Ok."

I walked out, and she followed again. We walked into the kitchen, and I turned around. I looked into her eyes, and knew I had done something wrong. I grabbed her tightly and kissed her hard, it almost felt like forever. We pulled apart after what was like three minutes, which I thought was unreal. I smiled. She smiled back. We hugged.

"Want to go to the hill?" she asked.

"That was my exact thought!" I replied playfully.

We started walking, out the door, then running, then sprinting most of the way there. The "hill" was our secret; it is a giant plain with a big hill of grass on it. We go sit there, and at a special time, we see the perfect sunset. It truly is like Portia: beautiful.

We arrived out of breath, and grabbed a hold of each other. We hugged, and that really seemed to calm both or our breathing rates down. She stared up at me, and I smiled a little. She smiled back that amazing smile she has, and that made me quickly sit down, still smiling. She sat down slowly, and I tackled her. We rolled down the hill, and by the time we got to the bottom, we were both overcome with laughter.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

"Not possible!" I replied chuckling.

We stood up, and started walking back up. At the top, she said:

"Watch this!"

She fully tackled me and we went rolling again. But this time, even faster. We went far, to the little lake at the end of the grassy field. I rolled in, and plunged underwater. I swam up, and found her standing on the ledge of the pond, all dry.

"S-S-Sorry…"

"I grabbed her playfully and got out. I grabbed her waist when I fully got out, and said:

"You're so fired."

I ran up the hill, sprinting, and made it up, between, what I would say 10 seconds. She was still at the bottom, looking bewildered at me. Finally, she "came to her senses" and looked up. She starting sprinting, what looked like even faster than I did! I sat down, panting. "Whoa!" I said. "Fired? Really?" she replied, laughing. I got up, and laughed myself. I walked to her side, and gave her a big hug. "Let's go home."

We walked home, holding hands, and hugging and kissing each other every once in a while. We didn't talk, and it was a little awkward, but then when we hugged, it was all better. We finally got home, and plopped down on the couch. I turned on the TV, and the News was on. We watched it for a while, and then turned it to her favorite show. She fell asleep in the middle of it, her head on my shoulder. I thought to myself:

"This is what I was missing. I won't ever leave her again."


End file.
